


The Birthday Present

by dearpratt



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Birthday Presents, Happy Nico, M/M, Romance, jason - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2103567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearpratt/pseuds/dearpratt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today is Nico's 17th  birthday and Jason has a small present he would like to give the Ghost King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birthday Present

“Happy birthday, dear Nico! Happy birthday to you!” I glanced at Leo’s face as he shoved the cake towards me. The top layer was slowly starting to drip off and the pink frosting was dripping onto Leo’s fingers.  What was I supposed to do now? I stared at the cake and noticed Leo’s smile was getting less and less sincere.

“Come on, man. My hands are getting tired.” He spoke through clenched teeth. I look at Hazel for what I was supposed do.

“Blow out the candles!” Hazel whispered.  My face lit up and I felt my cheeks get hot. How stupid of me to forget? It had been a while since I celebrated my birthday. I blew out the candles and gave Hazel a silent thank you.

“Now let’s cut this bad boy open so we can get the gifts started!” Piper said as she removed the cake from Leo’s hands, but not before she gave him a glare. During the last birthday Leo got a little too excited to eat the cake and burnt it. It took him hours to convince Piper to let him hold the cake for me this year.

I felt everyone rush past me; receiving pats on my shoulder or hearing someone tell me happy birthday. A firm hand gripped my shoulder, shaking me in the process. I knew exactly who it was. He was the only person idiotic enough to invade my personal space.

_Grace._

“How’s it feel to turn the big one-seven?” he chuckled. I could feel his breathe hit my ear and his entire weight shift on me. He was _actually_ leaning on me right now. I clenched my fist and tried to ignore him. Usually when I didn’t speak to him, he’d leave. Lately, though, he’s been hanging around longer than usual.

“I remember when I turned 17. It was great.” He reached over and grabbed a plate of cake from Piper. She offered one to me but I shook my head no.  Instead I watched as Jason stuffed the slice into his mouth. How did this guy do that? Did he even breathe when he did? I sighed, stuffed my hands into my pocket, and turned to leave. But before I could take two steps, Jason grabbed my arm and told me to wait, all the while spitting half eaten cake onto my face.

“I’ve got a present for you!” he smiled, pulling me into the next room. It was small space so we kept all the cleaning supplies in here. I could feel the boxes of bleach pressing on my chest and I tried to shuffle out of the way. It was useless though, I couldn’t see. That is, until Grace switched the light on. That’s when I learned that it was _Jason_ who was pressed against me. My checks instantly went up in flares.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” I sputtered, trying to get as much space between us a possible.

Jason smiled, “I’m giving you your gift, silly.” He spoke lightly and he spoke brief. His fingers brushed my cheek and I was surprised by how gentle he was. He cupped his hand around the side of my face and pulled himself in, slowly giving me a single kiss.

"Happy birthday." he whispered.

I said nothing as he walked out of the room. What could I say? But I did smile. I smiled for the rest of the day, actually.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters. c: I hope ((whoever reads this)) likes it! I haven't written in such a long time and I would love feedback on what I can do to make my writing better! Hope you enjoy! I'm also not sure if this has been done before? I hope not, haha.


End file.
